Brittany
---- Overview The Republic of Herrera is a country located in Europe, between France and Belgium. It has a population of 8.000.000. It has a semi-presidential system. History The roots of Herrera can be traced back to the Hundred Years' War, when British soldiers invaded France. After the war ended, the Brits never left the area which was no real issue until 1886, when civil unrest increased. Most French inhabitants left the area, resulting in a growing British population. It was not until one year later that the "Real" Herrera was created by having independence won from France. French population has begun increasing since the formation of a republic. Armed Forces The Herreran government spends most of it's budget arm it's Armed Forces with state of the art equipment. Herrera's military consists of four branches; the Army National Guard (ANG), The Department of Naval Operations (DNO), and the Herrera Military Guard (MG). Army National Guard The Army National Guard acts as the inland and outland military force of Herrera. The ANG has a total of 700,000 men in active service. Deployments The ANG saw various deployments in the global espionage wars and other conflicts. * World War 1 (1914 - 1918) * World War 2 (1939 - 1945) * Cold War * War in Bosnia (2016) * War in Panama (2016) * Defense of New Hansa (2016-2017) Herreran Navy (HN) The Herreran Navy is the naval branch of the ROHAF, with a total of 70,000 active servicemen. Aircraft carriers Herrera has two notable aircraft carriers: The Kuznetsov-D Terry Owen and the Forrestal Class Andrew King. The Kuznetsov was purchased from Tbonia mid 2016, and was delivered in december. The Andrew King is the Ex-''Independence'' that served the US Navy. It is suspected Herrera bought the ship late 2016, preventing it from being scrapped and dismantled at Brownsville, Texas. Deployments The HN saw various deployments in the global espionage wars and other conflicts. * World War 1 (1914 - 1918) * World War 2 (1939 - 1945) * Defense of New Hansa (2016 - 2017) * Operations in Karaq (ongoing) Herreran Air Force (HAF) The Herreran Air Force is the branch in charge of aerial operations. Deployments The HAF saw various deployments in the global espionage wars and other conflicts. * World War 1 (1914 - 1918) * World War 2 (1939 - 1945) * War in Bosnia (2016) * Defense of New Hansa (2016-17) * Operations in Karaq (ongoing) Vehicles The Herreran Armed Forces and government agencies use a variety of vehicles; Cargo/Transport Aircraft *Lockheed Martin C-130 Hercules *Boeing C-17 Globemaster III *Antonov An-225 Combat Aircraft *Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor (self produced licensed copies) *General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon II *McDonnell Douglas F-15S MTD * Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II Tankers *McDonnell Douglas KC-10 Extender 'Reconnaisance/Patrol aircraft' *Boeing E-767 AWACS Helicopters 'Cargo/Utility Helicopters' *Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk *NHIndustries NH90 * MD Helicopters MH-6M "Little Bird" 'Attack Helicopters' * Boeing AH-64 Apache *HC-7 Tiger (Based upon the RAH-66 Comanche) *Bell AH-1Z Viper *Helicopters AH-6M "Little Bird" MD Helicopters AH-6M "Little Bird" Ground vehicles 'Main Battle Tanks' *Krauss-Maffei Wegmann GmbH & Co. KG Leopard 2A7 MBT *General Dynamics Land Systems M1A2 Abrams 'Armored Personnel Carriers' *BAE Systems M2A3 Bradley Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun * Flakpanzer Gepard 1A2 'Self-Propelled Artillery' *AM General M109A6 "Paladin" 'Assault Amphibious Vehicle' *BAE Systems AAVP7A1 RAM/RS 'Troop Transport and Utility vehicles' * Iveco LMV * AM General High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV) * GAZ Tiger (Government Agencies) * Force Protection Cougar MRAP * MAN KAT 1 * Oshkosh M1070 Naval Craft 'Aircraft Carriers' * Forrestal-Class aircraft carrier HNS CV-77 Andrew King (Ex-USS Independence)(Flagship of the 7th fleet) * Kuznetsov-Class aircraft carrier HNS CV-02 Terry Owen (Flagship of the 4th fleet) Destroyers and battleships * Alexander Morgan-Class guided missile destroyer (Seems to be heavily influenced by the Arleigh Burke-Class) * HNS Lille battleship, currently serving as museum ship 'Remaining vehicles' * Landing Craft Air Cushion (LCAC) * Unnamed LHD-Class carriers * Unnamed Corvette-Class * Unnamed Frigate-Class 'Weapons' Assault Rifles *Colt M4A1 *Colt M16A4 *FN SCAR-L *FN-SCAR-H * Bushmaster ACR * HK G36C Sniper Rifles/Designated Marksman Rifles * Accuracy International Artic Warfare * Remington M24 * MK14 * Remington M40 (and variants) * Remington M700 * DSR-Precision DSR-50 * FN SCAR MK20 * Steyr SSG-08 Sidearms * FN Five SeveN * Colt M1911 and further developments * M9 Beretta * Glock 17-20 * HK USP General Purpose Machine Guns *M249 Shotguns *Remington M870 *SPAS-12 *Kel-Tec KSG *Benelli Nova Rocket Launchers/ATGMs *FIM-92A Stinger *AT-4 Vehicle-mounted *Browning M2 Machine Gun Faction relations Tchvonian's People Republic of Tchvonia - '' Allies+'' Herrera views Tchvonia as very valuable allies, with Herrera purchasing several Tchvonian military assets, including the Kuznestov-D Terry Owen. Republic of Boliveria - Allies Herreran forces supported Boliveria forces in Panama, and both sides are current members of the Central Pact. Republic of Karaq - Allies Both sides have never been involved with each other, but are allies as both sides are current members of the Central Pact. Kuril Republic - Allies Both sides have never been involved with each other, but are allies as both sides are current members of the Central Pact. Firebrand Confederation - Allies Herreran Air Force has supplied the Firebrand Confederation with vehicles and weapons, and are both current members of the Central Pact. Dominion of New Hansa - Allies The two nations are allied as both are members of the Central Pact coalition. Grey Storm Air Force - Allies Herrera recently announced an alliance with GSAF. Both factions are also open to selling resources to each other. Tacticus Solutions - Good terms Herrera hired Tacticus Solutions at the beginning of 2017 and they have proven themself as a trustworthy and reliable company/ally. Gallery Republicofherreraflag.png|Herreran flag, 1935-2016 Herreraflagnew.png|Herreran flag, 2016- colouredcombatflag.png|Herreran combat flag Herreracombatflagnew2.png|New Herreran combat flag 2knpvmL.png|Herreran combat flag, subdued colors ArmyNationalGuardLogo.png|Army National Guard logo, 1941-2016 ANGnew.png|Army National Guard logo, 2016- Navy2.png|HAF crest Navy.png|HN crest Vehicular crest herrera.png|HAF Vehicular crest Herreranbadge.png|HCI badge 5th.png|Crest of the 5th Air Battalion HAF F22s.jpg|HAF F-22s during a test flight C17GMIII.jpg|HAF C-17 Globemaster III ANG Leopard.jpg|ANG Leopard 2 jynctq.jpg|Kuznetsov-Class HNS Terry Owen arrives in the Herreran naval port of Dunkirk eymhfo.png|Kuznetsov-Class HNS Terry Owen on it's way to Herrera Trivia and links Herrerans was the name used by the British soldiers that invaded France during the Hundred Years' War. Herrera is one of the longest existing factions lore-wise. Along with Tbonia and other countries, Herrera is one of the only factions that utilizes an Airforce and Navy. The horse is suspected to derive from the shield used by the original Herrerans, which had a horse depicted in the middle. Herrera has always been neutral but that however doesn't mean they'd not go to war. National Anthem: https://www.dropbox.com/s/k14xuiwgnplyr7b/HerreraNatAnthem.mp3?dl=0 Category:Factions Category:Active Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:Central Pact Category:Republic of Herrera